My Someone
by A'isha Ishtar
Summary: In his life, Sajin Komamura has had two someones, two people who have cared for him more than he thinks they should. One is his "mother"; one is the woman who is in love with him. And he loves them both back. eventual Komamura/OC but not for a while
1. Prologue: Baby on the Doorstep

The black shadow slipped almost noiselessly and effortlessly through the Rukon District of 70. A large shadow made by a large creature, he should have made more noise than he did. The only sounds he made as he moved toward the house were the light footsteps as he glided through the streets, making the occasional imprint on a building thanks to the dim streetlights. He had definitely picked the perfect time slot during which to do this. At midnight, most of the 70th District was fast asleep. Not quite as nitty-gritty as the 80th District, nobody was usually out on the streets past midnight unless they were stumbling home from a bar or whorehouse. And drunken idiots would mistake him for a hallucination, probably.

He stopped at the doorstep of one Lupe Adorani. A Rukongai homemaker, she was one of the kindest people he had observed here. He wasn't sure where her husband had gone, but sometimes, she smiled when she got the mail, so he could guess - probably her husband was dead and she was sent money to take care of herself. But she worked at the local hospital too - only not for money. She volunteered there, asking for nothing in return. He saw the way she smiled and treated everyone with the same kindness she showed the orphan children on the street. She had never not smiled at anyone before.

He knelt down on the mat that said "Welcome" and looked at the little bundle in his arms. When the frayed blanket fell loose around the child's face, it was revealed to be the same as he was: a wolf. The little cub was tiny, but his father knew he would grow faster than any human child. Soon he would be nearly ten feet in size... soon.

He placed the puppy down on the doorstep, and stroked the baby's ears one last time. The child slept, but whined in his sleep as his father touched him for the final time. Casting a loving glance at his child, the older wolf sighed and brushed the little one's whiskers. "Sorry, boy. But without your mother, I just... I can't find a way to care for us both. It'd be too hard... I'm too old for that now. I'm not young enough or strong enough to fight that kind of a battle. It's best for both of us this way... she'll take care of you. I know she will." He stood up and rapped on Lupe's door, then fled off, disappearing into the night.

* * *

Lupe Adorani was getting ready to retire to her room for sleep when she heard a knock on the door. It was so sudden and so loud, she almost dropped her scrunchie. She'd been trying to put her hair up, then a knock resounded through her house.

She wasn't sure why _she_ was staying up this late, but she knew nobody _else_ should be awake at midnight. She sighed, tied her stretchie around her wrist a few times, and waked to the door. Who would visit her, anyway? When she opened the door, she was faced with...

Nobody.

A cold, bitter wind whipped through, blowing her hair around her face as she blinked at the "visitor". She rolled her eyes and shook her head at the pesky ring-and-runners the 70th Division was plagued with. "Kids."

She was just about to walk back in and go to bed when her sensitive ears picked up a small, soft cough. She turned back around and glanced down. She saw a little swaddle of faded, threadbare blanket lying on her doormat. She bent down and picked it up.

When she moved the blanket aside, she was mildly shocked to find a little wolf cub beneath it. He had russet fur, and was so tiny she could hold him in both hands without using her arms at all. He was asleep, but the cough she'd heard had obviously been from him. She leaned out the door and looked to each side. "Hello?" she called out. "Is anybody there?"

When she didn't get an answer, she swung the door closed and carried the little baby inside. "Poor thing," she cooed as she put a hand to his furry forehead. "You're going to catch a cold if you don't get warmed up..." She took a blanket from the couch, sat down, and removed his thin one to wrap him up in her own. As she did, a flimsy little card fell out of the frayed blanket. She picked it up and read it.

_My name is Sajin Komamura_

_Please raise me as your own_

_Though my parents couldn't care for me_

_I know you can love me and give me a home._

"Sajin Komamura," Lupe murmured, turning the name over on her lips a few times. "Hmm. I like it. Yeah... Sajin. Nice." She sighed a little as she petted the

little wolf's ears and snout. "You're so adorable... why would anyone give you away?" She shook her head, sometimes not able to comprehend the people this world was made up of. She moved the baby to cradle in her arms and rocked him for a few minutes, humming. "Cute little puppy..." She lie down on the couch and yawned, lightly scratching behind Komamura's ears, and was delighted to find that he let out a little bark when she did. "I always wanted a dog. You'll fit right in here, little pup." She lie the puppy on her lap and closed her eyes, resting a hand on his back to protect him, even when she was sleeping.

* * *

The shadow of the humanoid wolf family's patriarch moved swiftly and silently as he watched Lupe, the woman he'd left his son with. Unable to be seen, he kept an eye on her when he left. She hadn't thought there was anyone there, but then something made her turn around and look down, where she found the pup. She picked him up, with a sad look in her eyes, and leaned out the door while holding him close to her breast in protection. She shouted for him, the person who had left the baby there. When no one came, she gave a sigh and took the child inside, commenting in annoyed way that he'd get sick if he stayed outside.

He shifted his position to the window, where he glanced inside to find Lupe sitting on her sofa with the cub. She had removed the old, faded blanket and wrapped him up in a new, warmer one, and was holding him in both her hands - he was so tiny, she didn't need to use any other part of her body. A smile reminiscent of a person remembering something bittersweet was settled upon her face as she cradled the puppy. He watched her read the note he'd written with a disappointed look, but she just laid the card on the table, and cuddled the baby in her arm instead, stroking his ears, at which time the smile came back to her face. She finally placed the little wolf on her lap with a hand over him... like she was trying to keep him safe even though she needed sleep.

A smile played on the elder wolf's face as he left Lupe's home forever.

He'd made a good choice.

**OK... I have absolutely NO idea how this story took form. I believe it began with a picture on deviantArt...**

**Ah that's right. I was searching for Komamura pics, and I found a picture someone had drawn of him as a PUPPY. ^^ Total squee material, right? It was AH-DORABLE. I wanted to reach out and hug it. My brother came over with his foam sword and saw it, and we started messing around with me as Komamura's adoptive mother, and him as Koma (YES I CALL HIM THAT SOMETIMES...), and we played out when he was ten, and then when he left for the Soul Reapers... XD**

**And somehow, my brother talked me into writing this story... when I have other ones I should be finishing. But as I was in a Komamura mood anyway, I decided to humor my little bro and write it. This is the first chapter... I read the first, like, paragraph to him. XD So technically he doesn't know everything I wrote... SO DON'T TELL HIM! LOL.**

**Koma: Were you getting to a point anytime soon, Ai-chan?**

**Me: ... Nope, none whatsoever.**

**Let me know how you like it and if I should continue! ^^**


	2. Chapter 1

'Lupe had fully intended to raise the puppy, Sajin, as a dog. Not a watch dog or a lap dog or anything - just a regular dog who would be there to love her and who would want to be loved by her. She had gotten dog food for him, although she was both amused and annoyed when she found that he preferred to leap up and take whatever had been on the table for her own meal. She scolded him for that but eventually she'd just wind up laughing and hugging the little rascal.

She'd even gone out and gotten him a collar and a leash. They were blue, which would stand out against his fur. The round license attached to the collar was silver and engraved with her information. It read "Lupe Adorani, Rukon District #70", and also had her phone number and address on it. On the back it said, "Sajin Komamura - if found, please return".

So... imagine her surprise when, after she'd kept him with her for about twelve years, he actually _spoke_ to her! She had nearly fainted when, after jumping up on the sofa beside her, he looked up with those soulful aureate eyes, smiled at her, and exclaimed, "I love you, Mommy!" before wagging his tail and snuggling up to her.

She took the puppy around to every person she could find in the district who might know about this sort of thing. She explained to them, how he was speaking and how little he'd been when she'd first found him compared to how big he was now. But nobody had ever heard of such a thing, and everyone quickly shooed her away. To her dismay and slight outrage, they wanted nothing to do with her or the mysteriously human pup.

At last, a young woman at the hospital where she worked, by the name of Maya, seemed to shed some light on things. When Lupe took Sajin there to find someone who could help, Maya listened to him speak (apparently he knew how to say a lot more just "I love you, Mommy"), looked from him to Lupe, and immediately burst out laughing. She took them to another room, where she told Lupe that Sajin wasn't exactly a normal dog. She explained that the Komamura clan, which he had been born into was a family of half-human, half-wolf creatures. Lupe paid attention, while watching Sajin chasing his own little tail on the floor, as Maya cleared it up - Sajin was like any other child, except for his appearance. She also pointed out that he'd grow faster than other children his age, and he'd probably be stronger too.

Lupe had been getting up to leave the hospital, Sajin happily toddling behind her (she had been surprised when she figured out he could walk, too), when she thought of something else. She whirled around to face Maya, reaching down and catching Sajin by the collar to stop him from going anywhere. He'd likely run off without her, and she really didn't want to lose him in a hospital. "Maya," she called, and the other woman turned around. "So should I put him through school? Or do you think I ought to home school him?"

Maya waved her hand. "Oh, sure. You can if you want." She giggled, rubbing the back of her neck. "I'm not exactly an expert on the clan, so I don't know what'd be best for him. But all children need to learn, so I think you probably should get him registered. I believe the Komamura family matures just as we do, so he's the equivalent of a five-year-old child now. Looks like, I mean. He was probably seven or so when you found him, and it's been twelve more years, right?"

"Yeah."

"Yeah, so you better get him into kindergarten. I think it's too late for preschool - he'd turn twenty-four too soon. And then he'd have to leave, so it's not really worth it. I don't think he needs it anyway."

Lupe gave Sajin's collar a light yank, not enough to hurt him but enough to hopefully make him sit still for a minute. He was getting antsy, and she could tell he wanted to go home. "But... what should I do after that? Should I just send him to the civilian school?"

Maya shrugged, and looked down at the boy. "Actually, I think it'd benefit him to register him at Shino Academy. They'll train him to become a Shinigami - since he's a Komamura, he'll be big and strong and definitely prime material for that. And the world could always use a bit more protection, ne?"

"I suppose you're right..." Lupe glanced down at her son, and gave a mental smack to her forehead. She really couldn't imagine the boy as a serious, ass-busting Shinigami. Then again, at the moment she couldn't even really imagine him growing up. "Alright. Well, thanks, Maya. I'll see you tomorrow." She began to walk off, letting go of Sajin's collar to let him follow. Halfway to the door, she turned around again. "Sajin?"

The child had run over to Maya, jumping up on the examination table. He was now licking her face, grinning as he did so. "Thanks for helpin' my mommy, Maya-ue!"

Maya was laughing madly, trying to push him off. "S-Sajin-chan! Come on, go with your mother! I have a job to do, hon!"

Lupe held back a snort of laughter before snapping her fingers while simultaneously clicking her tongue. "Sajin! Maya's working! Here, babe!"

"Coming, Mommy!" He bounded over to her, practically attaching himself to her hip and grabbing the side of her skirt. "Okay! Okay, let's go."

"Pfft." Lupe shielded her eyes from the bright sun as they walked outside and began down the street. "Go where? We're just heading home."

"Maya-oba-chan said we had to sign me up for kid-nergarten!"

"_Kindergarten_, Sajin."

"Nooooo. It's _kid_-nergarten 'cause that's where the _kids_ are!"

Lupe sighed. "First things first, Sajin - to be able to go into kindergarten, I have to teach you to write your name. Then we have to go to the orientation, _then_ we have to actually-"

"Well, when does it start for real?"

"Uhhm... I think in about three months."

"... That's way too long, Mommy."

Lupe shot him a sort of pouting look, her eyes halfway closed; it was what she called the _You watch it, mister_ look. "Do you want me to go back to using the leash?"

"... No... no, I'll wait for kid-nergarten."

"Sajin..."

"_Kindergarten_."

"There's a good boy."

* * *

Lupe stared up at the _Rukon 70 Elementary_ building for a second, before shifting her eyes to her son. She hadn't been here since her own childhood. At least they'd fixed it up a bit; during her last year at this building, the place had been pretty much falling apart. She hiked her purse up on her shoulder. "Are you ready to head inside, Sajin?"

He nodded slowly, just looking up at the sign in awe. "Uh-huh. Oh oh, wait..." He reached over and wrapped his hand around hers. "Just... in case you get scared."

"Sure. But just to warn you, I've been in here before. _You're_ the one who hasn't." She tugged on his hand a bit to get him going, and then walked inside with him in tow. "C'mon, babe."

There weren't many people here, as this was the cafeteria area. There were some, walking around and looking at posters. They were mostly the older children and their parents though... fourth- and fifth-graders. She could tell because they weren't as hyper as the younger ones.

"Oh geez..." Lupe blew her bangs up. "Just what I need - they changed everything around."

"What changed?" Sajin asked, looking from one end of the building to the other.

"Well, when I was here, kindergarten, first, and second grade were that way." She pointed to one side. "And third, fourth, and fifth grade were down the other hallway. But the older kids are going in where the younger ones used to. Everything's all jumbled around, I have no idea..."

Sajin yanked on his mother's hand. "Well, let's go find somebody and ask where the kindergarten room is!"

"How are you so smart when you're not even in school yet?" Lupe looked around and saw a young man sitting at the back of the cafeteria by the actual queue lines. He wore glasses and was reading a human magazine, and looked sort of official. "Let's head over there."

Once they got there, Lupe waited for the man to look up and actually pay attention to them. He finally did, and when he looked at her, he seemed bored, but immediately drew back upon seeing Sajin. "Can I _help_ you, o-ne-chan?"

Lupe rolled her eyes. Kids today. "We need to find the kindergarten room."

The boy snorted. "Sorry, I'm on break. Go find Mit-chan." With that, he gave one last, long, disgusted look at Sajin, and then returned to his magazine.

Lupe snarled, clutching Sajin's hand tighter. "Why you dirty little..."

"Lupe-chan!"

Lupe turned around to see Maya walking toward them, holding the hand of a little girl who had bluish-black hair and crystal blue eyes with flecks of white sparkling in them. "Oh. Hi, Maya-chan. Who's this little cutie?"

"Oh, I thought you met her already. This is my daughter, Mekura." Maya reached down and tilted Jael's chin up so that her eyes were looking at Lupe's face. "Mekura, say hello to Lupe."

Mekura's facial expression didn't change, save for her blinking a few times. She didn't really focus on Lupe's face, just stared blankly. "Good morning, Lupe-ue."

"It's very nice to meet you, Mekura-joo-chan." Lupe looked back up at Maya, a bit unsettled by the child's demeanor. "Can she... see me, Maya-chan?"

Maya chuckled. "No, she's blind. Well, she _used_ to be able to see - but then she got sick a few years ago and now she can't."

"Well, that's too bad. Does she remember what it's like?"

"Yes, I think so. Don't you, Mekura?"

"I do, Okaa-chan. The sky is blue, I know that. And Otou-chan's eyes are blue too. And so are mine, even though they don't work anymore."

At this point, Sajin decided to enter the conversation. "Good morning, Maya-ue. How ya doin'?"

Maya smiled. "Very good, thank you, Sajin-kun. And how are you?"

"Good."

"That's good." Maya gave Mekura a gentle push forward. "Mekura, would you like to say hello to Sajin?"

Mekura gave an awkward bow, almost running into the other child. "Hello, Sajin-kohai."

"Hi, Mekura-chan. Nice to meet you."

"You too. Say, what do you look like?"

"Umm..." Sajin glanced up at his mother for a moment. "Well... my hair's kind of light brown... and my eyes are yellow."

"Oh, I see." A slight clouding of blush rose up on Mekura's cheeks. "Well, not really... but I mean, I understand. You sound cute, with your voice and how you described yourself."

"Um, th-thanks, Mekura-ch... Mekura-senpai."

"You're welcome, Sajin-kohai."

"So are you guys headed home?" Maya asked, playing with a strand of Mekura's hair.

"No," Lupe sighed. "Idiots rearranged everything, and now I have no idea where the kindergarten open house thing is."

"Oh. Well, this is Mekura's second year of four. Come on, I'll show you guys where it is."

Mekura suddenly grabbed onto Sajin's hand as they began to walk. "Will you lead me, Sajin-kohai? I don't want to get lost."

"O-Oh... sure, Mekura-senpai. I'd be happy to."

They walked in silence for a moment before Mekura's finger stroked over the back of Sajin's hand. "I like your gloves, Sajin-kohai."

"..." He didn't even look up at Lupe. "Thanks."

* * *

**Lupe = Spanish for "wolf" but it's an actual name so I can get it by the radar |D**

**And... if there's a translation for Maya, I don't know it... on to the Japanese stuff!**

**Mekura = literally means "blind person", but Maya didn't know what it meant when she named her daughter, she just thought the name sounded pretty and everyone else in her family has a name that starts with M**

**-ue = suffix that is added when addressing someone else's mother/father, or a friend of your mother/father (in Sajin's case, it's both) (similar to -san, but -san is a bit more informal while -ue places a slightly higher degree of respect on the person)**

**-senpai = used when addressing someone in a higher grade**

**-kohai = like -senpai, but the opposite; addressing someone in a lower grade**

**OK... since many of you are probably looking at the ages and going "WTF has she lost her mind? A nineteen-year-old in kindergarten?", I'm going to explain a bit. As most of you probably know, in the Seireitei aging is slowed down VERY considerably. So someone who looks 25 or so is probably actually 100 or older. So, the way I've done it... every 20 years coincides to about 5 years in human time. So 19-year-old Sajin is actually just about 5, and is only as developed as a human child that age. Each 4 years in Seireitei is one human year. So, he was a little younger than 2 years old when Lupe found him.**

**... Make sense?**

**Yeah, look at me screwing with Tite Kubo's universe... like nobody's business!**

**Reviews is teh awesomeness. So if you review I shall love you forever... and you shall get a virtual Captain Fluffy doll! *pulls out giant sack***

**Komamura: ... When did you make these?**

**Me: *shrug* I didn't. I had Hanataro and Uryu as my slaves.**

**Komamura: ... I'm just going to back out of the room slowly.**

**... ^^;**


End file.
